This research project is designed to evaluate the use of bar code technology for the education and habilitation of children with mental retardation and developmental disabilities. Three areas of study have been chosen to accomplish this aim. These are: 1) the use of bar code technology to teach initial reading skills to children with mild and moderate levels of retardation; 2) the use of bar code technology as an augumentative aid for speech impaired children; and 3) the use of bar code technology as a technique for teaching braille to multiply handicapped children. These studies will serve as the basis for further development of bar code technology for educational purposes and the development of validated educational materials for children with mental retardation and developmental disabilities. The system that will be studied is the Magic Wand Speaking Reader and Talking Track bar codes that were developed by Texas Instruments. The Magic Wand consists of five basic components: 1) fiber optic reader, 2) microprocessor, 3) speech synthesizer, 4) speaker, and 5) power supply. The Talking Track bar codes contain coded instructions for producing words, sentences, sound effects, music, and instructions for a variety of educational tasks.